


Новая кожа

by Eithline



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Fallout (Video Games)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), 69 (позиция в сексе), Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Body Image, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Альтернативная вселенная (АУ) - сеттинг Fallout, Ощущение своего тела, оральный секс, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eithline/pseuds/Eithline
Summary: После пробуждения в Пустоши и побега из Убежища Эрик с трудом принимает человеческое тело. Дориан изо всех сил старается его успокоить.





	Новая кожа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [New Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238914) by [Lindira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindira/pseuds/Lindira). 



> Тедас - это симуляция виртуальной реальности, как Тренквилити-лейн (переулок Спокойствия) в Фоллаут 3. Дориан Павус и Эрик Лавеллан узнают, что мир, который они знают, на самом деле фальшивка, и сбегают из симуляции - только чтобы оказаться в пост-ядерной пустоши, потеряв все воспоминания о том, кто они на самом деле. АУ-Кроссовер Fallout/Dragon Age.

Эрик сидел на пожухлой траве, наблюдая, как теплый солнечный свет отражался на поверхности пруда. Вода была чистой, особенно после того, как они с Дорианом избавились от жившего в ней краба размером с человека. Благодаря паре удачных выстрелов прямо в морду этому монстру, у них появилась возможность плотно поесть: впервые с момента побега из Убежища. Однако Эрик, не уверенный в том, что какой-нибудь очередной монстр не выпрыгнет из кустов, желая их сожрать, все еще нервно поглядывал по сторонам.

Последние дни они только и делали, что сражались с огромными насекомыми, заселившими Пустошь. Встретившийся на пути пруд и близлежащая рощица с засохшими деревьями стали для них приютом, позволившим расслабиться в этом дивном новом мире после стольких бессонных ночей и тревожных дней.

— Теперь у нас есть время передохнуть, — сказал Дориан, присаживаясь рядом с Эриком, — как насчет побриться, мм? Я знаю, что борода причиняет беспокойство, — он провел рукой по собственному подбородку, заросшему щетиной. — Создатель, нашим бородам даже Блэкволл позавидовал бы. Так как, побреемся? Помочь?

Эрик кивнул, глядя, как Дориан погрузил кинжал в воду. Тот обернулся, зачерпнул еще немного воды из пруда и нежными и аккуратными движениями тщательно смочил бороду Эрика.

— Теперь замри, — Дориан осторожно провел кинжалом по его лицу. Ощущения были странными и чужими, лезвие неприятно скользило по бороде.

— Скоро мы найдем твое лицо, _аматус_ , — пошутил Дориан, ополоснув кинжал. Короткими умелыми движениями он принялся соскребать щетину Эрика. — Ты уверен, что не хотел бы короткую бородку? Думаю, тебе бы очень пошла бородка клинышком. Или можем сделать тебе усы, как у меня, — он ненадолго замолк. — Ну, после того, как я сам побреюсь, конечно. Хватит с меня этого кошмара.

Эрик окинул взглядом лицо Дориана. Оно заросло не меньше, впрочем, Дориан все еще был узнаваем: орлиный нос, серые глаза с тем же проницательным взглядом. Все было таким же, как в виртуальном «Тедасе», где они были вместе.

Эрик перевел взгляд на их отражение в воде, замершее в отсутствии ветра. Он помнил, как получал свой _валласлин_ , как Хранительница колола иглой его веки, нижнюю губу, горло, как это было больно и как ему приходилось молчать. Теперь его не было. Он помнил гладкую кожу, лишенную волос. Не то что сейчас. Острые уши, указывающие на его расу, на принадлежность к гордому долийскому народу, последним из элвен. _Больше никогда мы не покоримся_. Кем он был теперь, с круглыми ушами?

_«Почему ты так много читаешь о шемах?_ \- спрашивали и спрашивали его родичи. - _Ты так хочешь стать одним из них? Из тебя и так долиец не очень. Единственное, что тебя делает эльфом, это твои уши...»_

— Мне нравятся твои уши, — мягко сказал Дориан. Эрик немного вздрогнул, удивляясь, что его любимый словно прочитал мысли, пока не понял, что сам снова потянулся к кончикам ушей. Вздохнув, Дориан опустил кинжал и склонил голову, прижался лбом к его лбу. — Не могу представить, как это для тебя тяжело. Но, как бы то ни было, мне правда нравятся твои уши. И волосы. И простое лицо. Особенно теперь, когда я наконец нашел его под бородой.

Эрик закрыл глаза, почувствовав, как перехватило дыхание.

Дориан запустил руку в его волосы, длинные и волнистые спустя несколько месяцев — а, может, год? — плена. Его пальцы немного дрожали.

— Пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь, _аматус_. Ты едва пару слов выдавил с того времени, как мы сбежали. — Эрик открыл глаза: Дориан был прямо перед ним и смотрел грустно и умоляюще. — Этот мир и так безнадежен, не добавляй. Ты все, что мне знакомо, Эрик. Мне _нужно_ , чтобы ты говорил со мной, — голос Дориана дрогнул, но он все-таки продолжил. — Ты даже ни разу не назвал меня этим прозвищем.

— _Ма'нен_ , — выдохнул Эрик, голос был хриплым после долгого молчания.

Дориан едва заметно улыбнулся:

— Именно так.

Эрик покачал головой:

— Оно ничего не значит.

Улыбка Дориана моментально потухла, и тот нахмурился:

— Конечно, значит. Я сам его перевел, ты же помнишь. Оно значит...

— Оно ничего не значит здесь, — перебил его Эрик, покачав головой. — Не в реальности. Эльфов не существует, Дориан. Значит, и эльфийского языка не существует. Это слово бессмысленно.

— Бессмысленно? — повторил Дориан, сверкнув глазами. Он снова сполоснул кинжал в воде и поднял его к лицу Эрика, снова начав соскребать остатки щетины быстрыми злыми движениями. — Так же бессмысленно, как когда ты в первый раз попросил меня остаться в твоей комнате? Так же бессмысленно, как когда ты в первый раз сказал, что любишь меня, в проклятых Изумрудных Могилах? — Он наконец расправился с остатками бороды, и теперь кожа Эрика саднила. Он был уверен, что лезвие его задело. — Я и не думал, — продолжил Дориан, повышая голос, — что месяцы проделанной работы, пока я копался в долбанных книгах на долбанном эльфийском языке, были _бессмысленными_ , Эрик! _Каффас_! Если бы я знал, что оно _бессмысленно_ , я бы послал все это к демонам! 

Эрик не отвел от него взгляда, хотя хотелось, сердце замерло от болезненной нежности:

— Ты понял, что я имею в виду.

Закончив работу, Дориан кинул кинжал в жухлую желтую траву под ногами.

— О, я понял. Раз уж эльфы у нас несуществующий народ, так и Тевинтер, по этой логике, несуществующая страна. Значит, и тевин не существует. Хочешь, я больше не буду звать тебя « _аматус_ »?

Эрик замер:

— Конечно, нет.

— Потому что оно что-то значит для тебя, да? — рявкнул Дориан. — Но мы же с тобой убедились, что « _аматус_ » так же «бессмысленно», как и твое прозвище для меня. — Он вскочил на ноги и отошел от воды, нервно заходил вдоль берега. Наконец посмотрев на Эрика, он задвинул гнев поглубже. — Ты хоть знаешь, как много это слово для меня значит? Ты хоть немного представляешь себе, каково это, знать, что я — источник твоей радости? Я сам не до конца понимаю, но... — Дориан с трудом сглотнул и замер, тряхнув головой. — Ты не можешь перестать меня так называть. Я запрещаю тебе. Ты не можешь забрать его назад. Иначе я сойду с ума.

— Прости, Дориан, — Эрик неуверенно попытался улыбнуться, — _ма'нен_.

Дориан пристально смотрел на него пару секунд, но потом все же смягчился и неохотно улыбнулся Эрику в ответ.

— Перестань гримасничать, а то доведешь себя до припадка, — он шагнул назад к краю воды и поднял кинжал. — А теперь последи, чтобы монстры не появились, пока я бреюсь, ладно? Если меня сожрет огромный моллюск, ты будешь виноват.

Эрик хмыкнул, и Дориан тут же расплылся в улыбке, торжествующе сверкнув глазами.

Пока Дориан брился, вглядываясь в отражение в воде, Эрик осматривался в поисках каких-либо существ или людей, которые на данный момент были одинаково опасны и совершенно непредсказуемы. Время от времени он кидал взгляды на Дориана, все еще соскребающего заросшую бороду. И вот, наконец, под лезвием показалось любимое лицо, в комплекте с отличительными усами.

— Создатель, без магии это занимает значительно больше времени, — пробормотал Дориан, подняв взгляд, ощупал лицо, закручивая кончики усов, куда более прямые, чем в «Тедасе». — Я буду скучать по завиткам, но так даже удобнее.

— Великолепен, как всегда, — выдохнул Эрик, нисколько не преувеличивая.

Дориан ухмыльнулся:

— Естественно.

Эрик отвел взгляд, снова поднял руки к ушам неосознанным жестом. Он вдруг почувствовал себя ужасающе неполноценным.

Дориан поднялся на ноги, быстро подошел к нему и мягко выдохнул:

— _Аматус_... Ты можешь выглядеть иначе, но ты все еще безумно красивый.

— Я так не думаю, — пробормотал он. — Я представляю, как должен выглядеть, но каждый раз, когда я смотрю на себя, все неправильно. Кажется, что глупо об этом рассуждать, учитывая, что мы на чужой земле, полуголодные, но все же... — он пожал плечами, — я не могу не чувствовать себя... уродливым.

Дориан неожиданно поцеловал его, кожу даже закололо от новых ощущений, и Эрик подался вперед, отвечая, чувствуя, как его накрывает с головой и пьянит. Они двигались синхронно, прихватывая губы и сталкиваясь языками, пока Дориан не издал тихий стон, и Эрик не ощутил иной голод, иную жажду, потребность чувствовать больше.

Они отстранились на несколько мгновений, Дориан выдохнул:

— Ты определенно не уродлив, Эрик, — и сжал пальцы на чужом комбинезоне. — _Фаста васс_ , я так тебя хочу. Такое ощущение, что мы годами не занимались любовью.

Эрик удивленно заморгал на него, его вдруг осенило:

— Вообще-то так и есть.

Дориан прижался обратно, оставил несколько коротких поцелуев на гладкой коже щек Эрика и пробормотал:

— Это что еще за чушь?..

— У нас никогда не было секса, — выдохнул Эрик, пойманный между дымкой желания и шоком осознания. — Мы даже не целовались раньше. Все было только у нас в головах. Если подумать, мы даже не встречались, пока ты не нашел меня пару дней назад в Убежище.

Дориан поднял голову, пристально глядя на Эрика пару секунд, а потом запрокинул ее и рассмеялся:

— Что ж! Так совершенно не пойдет! Неудивительно, что я едва держусь, чтобы не сорвать с тебя этот ужасный синий комбинезон. Было бы у тебя что-нибудь на смену, я бы уже это сделал. Его надо немедленно уничтожить, — он сделал паузу и поднял бровь, глядя на Эрика. — Если только у тебя нет возражений?

Эрик чуть с ума не сходил от желания почувствовать Дориана ближе, но чувство неправильности было невыносимым и заставляло его колебаться.

Дориан подцепил пальцем подбородок Эрика, поднял, ловя взгляд:

— Ты потрясающий, ничего не изменилось, — и снова поцеловал его, глубоко и сладко. — И я буду убеждать тебя в этом каждый день, пока ты сам не поверишь.

Быстрая улыбка осветила лицо Эрика. Ее почти не было заметно, уголки губ едва дрогнули, но он знал, что Дориан видел.

— Мне нравится, как это звучит, — выдохнул он.

В следующий момент Дориан придвинулся вплотную, нетерпеливо расстегивая молнию на комбинезоне Эрика. Как только ткань разошлась, Дориан скользнул под нее руками и прижался губами к чувствительной коже в основании шеи. Эрик шумно выдохнул, содрогнулся от ощущений и вцепился Дориану в плечи, сжимая и разжимая пальцы. Он словно пел под прикосновениями, желая большего, нуждаясь в большем. Как много времени прошло с тех пор, как его касались подобным образом? Касались ли вообще? Он чувствовал себя как в первый раз. Мир полнился покалывающими прикосновениями, укусами и нежным ласками.

Эрик потянулся к застежкам комбинезона Дориана, от желания руки дрожали, и движения были на удивление неуклюжими. Он все-таки сдвинул грубую ткань, пробежался пальцами, чуть касаясь обнаженной кожи, и обхватил ягодицы, царапая нежную кожу ногтями. Дориан гулко простонал ему в губы, и Эрик притянул его ближе, потираясь пахом о пах, их дыхание стало неровным и шумным.

Они оба торопливо раздевались, сталкиваясь руками, пытаясь стянуть рукава и мешаясь друг другу, но им удалось, комбинезоны упали к ногам перепутанными комками ткани. Дориан провел губами вниз, оставляя влажную дорожку, скользнул руками по телу и замер на пару мгновений, касаясь носом коротких завитков на груди Эрика и глубоко вдыхая запах.

— Абсолютно потрясающий, — почти прорычал Дориан, заставив Эрика задрожать. Он прошелся языком вокруг одного напряженного соска, второго, и Эрик напрягся и шумно выдохнул. — И волосы здесь... превосходны. Как будто шелк, — он скользнул губами ниже, спускаясь к ребрам. — Создатель, чувствовать тебя...

Так медленно, ужасно медленно.

Эрик низко гортанно застонал, но не остановил Дориана, пока тот тщательно изучал его. Он запустил пальцы ему в волосы, свободной рукой огладил его спину, проводя по мышцам и заново изучая любовника. Настоящие руки на настоящей коже, никакой больше симулированной реальности в его разуме. Эрик смотрел, как Дориан упивался ласками, поклонялся ему, почитая его языком, губами, руками, как тот шумно дышал, одаряя Эрика теплом и желанием. Эрик впервые почувствовал, что, может, это тело было не таким уж неправильным.

— Дориан, больше, — шепотом выдохнул он, — пожалуйста, _ма'нен_ , прошу... я хочу чувствовать тебя.

Дориан поднял возбужденный взгляд, задохнулся от вида перед глазами и выругался:

— _Каффас_ , я и так едва себя сдерживаю. Ты хоть знаешь, что твои просьбы со мной делают?

Эрик неуверенно улыбнулся. То, что в этом ужасном пустынном месте Дориан все еще мог заставить его улыбаться, было настоящим чудом.

— Я знаю.

Дориан усмехнулся и скользнул еще ниже, прихватывая губами чувствительную кожу между бедром и пахом Эрика. Эрик даже немного подпрыгнул и покрылся мурашками от щекотки. Когда тот добрался до курчавых паховых волос, Эрик снова остро осознал себя, в который раз ненавидя новое тело и новую растительность. Вот только Дориан совсем не обратил на это внимания, только прижался лицом между его бедер и глухо простонал:

— Создатель, да ты даже пахнешь так же. Как это вообще возможно?

Он обхватил его губами и послал взгляд, полный такого неприкрытого голода, что Эрик задрожал от одного его вида. Дориан сжал губы, горячо и влажно обхватывая его, и Эрик, скомкав в пальцах пожелтевшую траву и смяв ее, громко и несдержанно простонал.

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, — твой рот просто невероятен.

Дориан удовлетворенно хмыкнул, посылая мурашки вдоль члена. Он надавил языком, покружил вокруг головки, покрепче сжал губы. Эрику хотелось большего. Больше давления, больше жара, больше движений и прикосновений. Он снова запустил руку ему в волосы, запутывая их, осторожно притянул ближе.

— Да… ох, Дориан, да…

Эрик коротко зажмурился от удовольствия, дрожаще выдохнул и посмотрел вниз: Дориан обхватил себя рукой, двигая ей в том же ритме, что и губами. Его член уже был скользким от смазки, и по лицу Дориана было видно, как отчаянно он хотел его.

— Подожди, — сдавленно простонал Эрик, — иди сюда. Я тоже хочу.

Дориан выпустил Эрика с влажным звуком и заинтересованно поднял бровь:

— Если ты не заметил, у нас нет никаких масел или... да ничего нет, в общем-то.

Эрик покачал головой и тряхнул волосами:

— Просто повернись и встань на колени.

— О, мне нравится, куда это все идет, — хохотнул Дориан и послушно устроился на коленях по обе стороны от головы Эрика.

С несдержанным громким стоном Эрик притянул его ниже, пока тот не навис над ним полностью. Он дотянулся до его живота, дразня легкими поцелуями и касаниями языка, приближаясь к твердому органу. Дориан только хмыкнул, глянув на него сверху вниз, и сам обхватил его член губами, словно они соревновались, кто кого сильнее заведет. Эрик шумно выдохнул, провел губами по коже, прижался на мгновение, чтобы потом провести языком по мошонке, и Дориан гортанно простонал в ответ, сжимая губы и снова заставляя Эрика задрожать.

Не желая дразнить Дориана еще больше, зная, что тот хотел так же сильно, как Эрик, он провел губами вдоль ствола и наконец принял его, сжал губами. Дориан не сдержался, слегка толкнулся бедрами навстречу, невнятно пробормотал что-то и, когда Эрик обвел языком головку, наслаждаясь тяжестью на языке, содрогнулся от ощущений.

Воздух наполнился приглушенными стонами. Опустошенный мир исчез, пока Эрик и Дориан самозабвенно и жадно ласкали друг друга. Мускусный запах возбуждения переполнил Эрика, и он закрыл глаза, он почти мог представить их обоих там, в «Тедасе», занимающихся любовью в палатке посреди Священных Равнин. Прямо как сейчас. Обхватив орган Дориана одной рукой, он скользнул второй выше, проводя ладонью по круглой ягодице, и легко погладил ее пальцами, прежде чем надавить, притягивая его ниже, заставляя погрузиться глубже. Дориан отстранился и задушенно простонал:

— Блядь, — выдохнул он, — аах... _аматус_...

Знать, что он все еще мог заставить Дориана потерять себя, всего лишь обхватывая губами твердый возбужденный орган, было также опьяняюще, как чувствовать жар и тесноту вокруг своего. Напряжение копилось внутри него, нарастая, готовое выплеснуться в любой момент. Вскоре вокруг них больше ничего не осталось. Ничего, кроме сдавленных вскриков и громких стонов. Ничего, кроме любви друг к другу.

Эрик содрогнулся, кончая, и отстранился:

— О боги, Дор... Дориан, — низко простонал он, чувствуя, как внутри что-то натянулось, в глазах потемнело от удовольствия, и его накрыло с головой.

Когда он пришел в себя после оргазма, то слабо улыбнулся Дориану, глядевшему на него с неприкрытым обожанием. В груди потеплело, Эрик улыбнулся шире, плавно перевернул его на спину и, устроившись между ног и сдвинув ниже мешающийся комбинезон, поймал его взгляд:

— Ну что, готов?

— Блядь, да, — отозвался Дориан хриплым от стонов голосом, — пожалуйста, Эрик, я был так близко.

И Эрик снова навис над ним, обхватывая его губами и принимая как можно глубже. Дориан дрожаще выдохнул, сжал траву в пальцах. Эрик медленно двигал головой, посасывая, сильно проводя пальцами по бедрам и заднице. Дориан был великолепен — голова запрокинута назад, глаза закрыты, губы распахнуты, с румянцем на щеках.

— Ох, _каффас_ , ты потрясающий, — пробормотал тот судорожно, еле сдерживая стоны. — Пожалуйста, _аматус_... — он приближался к разрядке, и ощущений было так много, что у него начали дрожать ноги.

Воздух словно замер, Дориан замолчал, напрягся в предвкушении оргазма. Эрик услышал, как тот жадно вдохнул и шумно выдохнул, беззвучно простонал, наконец заполняя рот Эрика горячим семенем. Он проглотил, замедлив движения, оставляя Дориана удовлетворенным и обмякшим, выпустил его член и скользнул вверх, ложась рядом. Устроив голову у Дориана на плече, он довольно вздохнул и прижался крепче к разгоряченному любовнику.

Дориан улыбнулся, склонился, легко целуя Эрика. Когда они отстранились, он ласково отвел пару прядок от его лица.

— Знаешь, — пробормотал он, хохотнув, — я вдруг понял, что, если сейчас появится какое-нибудь чудовище, мы наверняка споткнемся о комбинезоны, щеголяя голыми задницами. Целый спектакль.

— Думаю, гигантским тараканам даже понравится, — ответил Эрик, зевнув. — Я хочу еще так полежать, хотя бы немного. Мне нравится быть рядом.

Дориан кивнул, снова ему улыбнувшись:

— Ты тут и правда неплохо устроился.

Эрик окинул их обоих взглядом, задержавшись на темных волосах в паху. Они все еще казались странными и чужими.

— Ощущения те же, — мягко сказал он, — когда я с тобой. Даже если я изменился.

Покрепче обняв Эрика, Дориан прижался губами к его лбу:

— Ты неотразим, _аматус_. Впрочем, я вижу, что ты все еще не веришь в это.

— Пока нет, — кивнул Эрик, снова возвращаясь в меланхоличное состояние, хоть улыбка и не сошла с его лица. — Но я привыкну рано или поздно. Я все еще я. Просто напоминай мне об этом почаще.

— В любое время, — согласился Дориан, не удержавшись и снова поцеловав его. — И смотри-ка, кажется, ты снова звучишь как старый добрый властный Эрик.

Он хохотнул:

— Это все твоя заслуга, _ма'нен_.

Некоторое время они лежали на помертвевшей траве, купаясь в простой радости сытых желудков, согретых сердец и знакомых прикосновений. Они смотрели на облака и небо, меняющее цвета, пока солнце садилось, и этот мир на мгновение перестал казаться таким уж странным и чужим. Прижатый к Дориану, Эрик по-прежнему остро чувствовал, что это тело ему не принадлежит. Пока еще нет. Но у него не было иного. И если он все равно мог быть близок к Дориану, лежать в его объятьях, любить его, Эрик был намерен присвоить это тело себе, привыкнуть к нему. Как можно скорее.


End file.
